


is there any way i can get closer

by theinsanelycooltheatrekid



Series: the chronicles of cuddly stoned connor [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is lowkey pining and it seeps through when he's high, Cuddles, Fluff, Touchstarved Evan Hansen, can be read as platonic, pining?, they cuddle, they're not together (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsanelycooltheatrekid/pseuds/theinsanelycooltheatrekid
Summary: Connor is high and wants cuddles. Evan is confused but agrees anyway.//they're not together in this fic so it can be read as platonic, but connor is lowkey pining after evan//
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: the chronicles of cuddly stoned connor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930483
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	is there any way i can get closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/gifts).



> there will be updates on my multichapter fics soon i promise, i just wrote this bc i'm,,,, very touchstarved and yearning okay

“Evan. E-vaann.” 

“Mhm?”

“C’mere.”

“Huh?”

Evan rolled over. He was met with Connor’s unflinching gaze, wide and vulnerable in the dark, face peeking out from a mess of blankets.

His roommate was high. Again.

“Come here.”

“What?”

Connor sighed, seemingly frustrated. “Here.” He repeated. 

Evan complied, shifting himself reluctantly onto Connor’s bed. “Alright?”

“Mmm..” 

Evan froze when he felt an arm snake around his waist, drawing him in so he was leaning against Connor’s curled body. “Connor..?”

“Please?” Connor’s voice was quieter now. Gentle. 

“Alright. Alright.”

And so Evan let himself be drawn into Connor’s mess of blankets, shivering when Connor’s cold feet met his legs. He let himself be held, skinny arms and legs wrapped tightly around him in a sort of lying-down-bear-hug. He let Connor exhale contentedly into his collarbone, shifting and nuzzling, constantly trying to get just a little bit closer. 

“Mnph...not..close..enough....” Connor mumbled. Evan could feel his lips against his neck as Connor shuffled around some more, wrapping himself completely around Evan the way sloths cling to branches. 

“Uh, I don’t think you can actually get any closer?” 

“Can I take my shirt off?”

Evan froze. The most coherent sentence he had heard from Connor all night, and he was asking if he could take his shirt off? 

He’d seen Connor shirtless before. They were roommates, after all. But now? While Connor was high and pressed up against him way closer than they had ever been before? 

“Uh...why?”

Connor sighed into Evan’s jaw. “Want to be close. To you.” 

“You… you _are_ close to me? Like… as close as you can get, really.” Evan was struggling not to laugh. Cuddling with sleepy clingy stoned Connor was definitely not on his list of ‘things to expect when rooming with Connor Murphy’. Though he did have to admit, it had been a long time since he had been hugged. So it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

It was just a little strange, that’s all. 

“Pleeeeaaseeeee?”

“Um. Okay?”

Connor let out a squeak before pulling the shirt that he was wearing over his head, flinging it across the room, before tucking himself back into Evan’s arms. “Now you,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry _what_?”

“You. Shirt. Off.”

This time Evan really did have to stifle a giggle. Connor just sounded so petulant and whiny, like a little child. He couldn’t help but indulge a little. “No, Connor, I’m not taking my shirt off.” 

Connor whined properly at that, pulling away slightly and pouting. “It’s hot.”

“Yeah, but that’s because we’re under about a million blankets and you’re winding yourself around me like a housecat.” 

He grumbled slightly, flinging his leg back over Evan’s hip. He also managed to wriggle the arm that wasn’t already around Evan under his waist.

“You’re gonna get pins-and-needles if you do that.”

“Don’t care,” Connor muttered. “Wanna be near you.” 

“Um.”

There was silence for a moment as Connor shifted, seemingly making sure every part of his body was in some way in contact with Evan’s, before piping up again. 

“Stroke my hair?”

Ah. Now this was familiar. Whenever Connor was high, he always asked, without fail, for someone to touch his hair, stroke it, braid it, play with it. All the other times Evan had rolled his eyes. 

But there was something compelling about the way Connor was letting himself be so close to him. As far as he knew, Connor detested being touched, and flinched when people got anywhere near him. Personal space was of very important value to him. 

So. Evan let his hand drift to the back of his head, letting himself tangle it in Connor’s hair. Connor sighed again, softer. Before long, he was snoring lightly against Evan’s collarbone. 

Evan smiled. He was gonna have a hell of a time recounting the events of tonight to Connor in the morning.

* * *

Evan woke up before Connor did, predictably. Connor's body was still curled around him, and he looked so peaceful in sleep. Evan carefully extracted an arm to check his phone: 11:47. They were lucky neither had a morning class.

A groan sounded from near his collarbone. "Mngh... it's so fucking hot… oh. Hi Evan."

"You alright?"

"Mhm...Why are you in my bed?" Connor grunted, shifting himself away from Evan and poking his own arm. "And why can't I feel my arm?"

"Uhm…"

Evan watched as Connor's eyes widened comically as he looked down at himself. "Why am I shirtless?!" He looked to Evan with horror. "We didn't… we didn't… do anything, did we?"

With that, Evan burst out laughing. "I mean…"

Connor let out a noise that could only be described as a muffled shriek, clapping both hands over his mouth and scooting over so he was pressed right back against the wall. 

Evan only laughed harder. “You wanted to be ‘as close to me as possible’. So you wrapped yourself around me, like, I couldn’t move, I was trapped. And then you took your shirt off and asked me to take off mine, which I didn’t do, obviously. Oh and you asked me to stroke your hair but that’s nothing new.”

“Wrapped myself around you?”

Evan nodded. “You kept like, nuzzling into me. Like into my neck. Like a cat. And you kept like, humming and sighing.”

“Oh. Oh God. Oh my God." Connor buried his face in his hands, trying to cover his blush; no such luck, as it stretched all the way to the tips of his ears. “I am so sorry, Jesus, that’s so embarrassing, fuck-”

“Aw,” Evan cooed. “Connor gets clingy when he’s stoned and he’s _embarrassed_.”

He groaned. “Fuck off.” He lifted his head for a moment to glare at Evan. “Fucking- not even a week later and I’ve embarrassed myself again, oh my fucking god."

Evan smirked, shuffling down the bed slightly so he was lying down again. Connor stared at him.

“Evan, this is a single bed.”

“Yeah, I know,” he yawned in response, tucking himself back under the covers and prodding Connor with his feet so that he would get off the bed. It was far too much effort to move back to his own bed and Evan was exhausted. 

“But- What- how did we both…?”

Evan was warm and his mind was growing fuzzy. “C’mere?”

“I...what?”

Evan frowned and all but pulled Connor in the bed beside him.

“What are you d-”

Evan pulled them close so their bodies were flush, mind already half-asleep, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Connor’s skinny frame, nuzzling his head into his neck. Connor grew very still. “Like this.”

“Oh.” 

It was merely a whisper, and Evan smiled. “Stay?”

The unspoken words hung between them. _I let you cling to me. It’s my turn._

Connor breathed back, a single word. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil fluffy oneshot i wrote!! this is for you Myste because Catch Me If I Fall is k i l l i n g m e right now so I wrote some fluff and i hope you like it :)


End file.
